Tourniquet
by Tria Marie Val
Summary: Ginny sees somthing at a party and mis-interprets it into a problem that she tries to solve in a non-productive mannor. One-shot, HG


Tourniquet

Listen to the song while you read this or read the story with the song in mind.

Ginny's POV

I see you kiss her. You kiss her the way I wished you could have kissed me. She's only using you because of who you are, Harry Bloody Potter. You have the nerve to kiss her at a party at my house. Oh, Wait it's your house, I guess then you can do what ever you please. I wish Dumbledore hadn't made us move in to headquarters. Just keep on kissing her if you don't mind though I will go up to my room.

At first I just write in the blood red journal you gave me. You gave it to me saying 'If we are ever apart we can still communicate,' well we're apart but we can't communicate. You had confided in me but i guess that wasn't something that needed to be confidential. I go running into the bathroom we have to share. I see your razor, 'Thank you' I pray because you forgot to put it away.

I slice my finger only so the blood flows nicely out of the cut. On the bathroom wall I write for you:

**I love you, I had hopped you loved me.**

**Saw you kissing Cho thought you were over her.**

**See you in many long years.**

**-Ginny**

I had to cut two other fingers to acquire enough blood. Once I finish I slash my forearm and my wrist. While slashing my other I see how beautiful the streaming blood looks and then nothing, darkness.

In my darkness I can still here the going on around me. I wonder if anyone notices I'm gone, could you be on the other side of the door. –Then I can't hear at al I'm gone, passed out-

Harry's POV

"Geroff" I say as I push a quite intoxicated Cho Chang off of me. I look around for Ginny; I wanted to tell her tonight. But I had an extremely ominous feeling in my gut. I walked around, no sign of Gin, no ones seen her for awhile either. Ron and Hermione (now RonandHermione) start to worry also so they join me in searching the house. I knock on her bedroom door, no answer; I walk in, no Ginny. I hear Hermione gasp down the hall. There's Ginny lying in her own pool of blood. Ron can't speak but is pointing… oh my… but I do love her. Cho kissed me not the other way. I turn to Hermione and ask "Can you do anything?" with the order (yes all of it) out (the reason for the party) she was the only one left best capable.

"Yes, Ron get me some essence of dragon fang, crushed lavender, the plant, and some crushed rosemary and bring it back here soon!" Hermione says to Ron who still hadn't been able to udder a sound. "Get her into the tub, clothes and all, and fill it about as much as for a good bath," Hermione says racking her brain for anything that could help, "Relivea Rosa" she says. Ginny's bleeding slowed and I asked "Blood replenishing spell?" "Yeah" Hermione responds. At that moment Ginny's eyes flutter slightly open. **_  
_**

Ginny's POV

I felt my mind comeback and I woke up in the bathtub with Harry next to me and Hermione mumbling. Once Harry noticed I was awake he told me "Ginny its okay, we'll make sure you don't go anywhere." As Ron walks through the door whit whatever Hermione was mumbling about, because one he handed it to her she kissed him on the check and added the stuff to my bath. As my scraps healed, it felt as though they didn't want to but my heart was saying close so she can be with Harry sodding Potter.

Harry starts to look around the bathroom and sees his own razor in a pool pf blood. He asks me "Why?" and I answer, "Cant you read." "Yes, Cho kissed me, I didn't kiss her and I love you too." He exclaims. Harry may be the wizarding world's savior but he is in everyway mine first.

--If you ever think about suicide talk to someone, anyone. Suicide is a long term solution of a short term problem. Everyone is loved by someone.

-Disclamer-I don't own the characters, maybe the plot but not the characters those are the wondrous creation of the imagination and pen of J.K. Rowling. Also the spell is not canonI just made it up.


End file.
